


Skinny Love

by Mavradxrs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, I love them so much, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Protective Tina Goldstein, Scars, Slow Burn, This Is Sad, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, and happy, i cant, newtina, newting uwu', this is going to be great, tolliver - Freeform, we STAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavradxrs/pseuds/Mavradxrs
Summary: Tina is still with Achillies when she starts falling for a certain Newt Scamander. She meers aspiring Auror Jane and she heps push Newt and Tina together while she falls for Theseus. Lots of fluff lots of angst lets get this disgustingly romantic show on the road





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok, this is kinda crazy! this is inspired by so many pieces so if bits and pieces seem familiar that's why.   
\--  
Newt and Tina start corresponding and thier seem to be some feelings here ;)  
\--  
also in the letter, anything in parenthesis is thoughts lol

CHAPTER ONE  
Newton Artemis Fido Scamander would be lying if he said he had not missed Porpentina Goldstein. He had only left a few days ago and was already missing her warm smile and the way she made Newt feel complete. Theseus was still in France, the ministry had requested he stayed to help clean things up, but had requested that Newt return back to London for a while, or in the ministers exact words, “leave it to the professionals Scamander.” 

He had spent the last few hours trying to compile a letter for Tina. He really did miss her. At the thought of her his heart did it again, it felt like it was glowing. Focusing his attention back on the small paper before him, he dipped his quill in ink and began writing. 

Dearest Tina…

Was that appropriate? He crumpled up the paper and started again. 

Dear Ms. Goldstein….

Was that to formal? They had only started calling each other by their first name recently, did he want to seem formal? 

Dear Ms. Goldstein…. 

After multiple hours of writing and writing, 2 ink pots and a quill Newt had complied with what he seemed to believe was an adequate letter for someone like Tina. Not to formal put not to friendly. He looked over the paper once more to make sure he liked everything how it was:

Dear Ms. Goldstein, 

I hope all is well back in France. I do hope everything is going well so this whole fiasco can pass and I may visit you again. That would be appropriate no? If not please let me know immediately as I don't mean to be rude. How is Mr. Tolliver? I assume well.  
(Newt wanted to say he was lucky to have her but decided it would be informal)  
Speaking of acquaintances, how are Queenie and Jacob? Please let me know again if they would like to get married in London. I would be more than happy to arrange things for them, they are so happy together. 

, Newt

The letter wasn't much but it would have to do. He didn't want to seem informal or push his luck so he left it plain and simple. 

Once he had finished his millionth proofread, he handed the letter to the owl and told it to send it to the french ministry of magic. He had been left out of the case and therefore didn't know exactly how things were going and figured Tina would get the letter eventually.   
Having sent the letter off, he looked back to his basement and descended down the stairs to spend some time with his magical beasts, at least until he heard back. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It is important to note that at this time tina had two concerns.   
1: the case she had been working on  
2: Newt- which definitely wasn't appropriate but still the image of his face and his smile resonated with her and made her heart feel, well certainly not appropriate at the time considering she was in a happy relationship- was it happy? Not as happy as you would be with Newt. It wasn't appropriate but yet she felt that way. She didn't know why or how but she did. Daresay... She loved him.. that's crazy she couldn't love him, yet her she is day dreaming about a certain magizoologist. 

As she walks into the office the next morning she is shocked to see...  
“Achilles?” she looked on in shock at the man she was supposed to love but at the moment was quite sure she did

“ Hi, Tina! I was assigned to this case and well… here I am!” he started leaning in to kiss her when she stopped him.

“ I'm sorry I just- I have work to do but we can have lunch… wait for no not lunch I have a meeting… well, I'm sure I can find ti-” she opened her mail slot when she saw a letter labeled to her from a certain Mr. Scamander and frozen... Was he writing to her? No, it's probably Theseus. Unfortunately t=by the time she had forgotten Achilles was there and didn't realize it till he ripped the letter out of her hand. 

“Who's this from?” he read the front of the letter and his eyes fell on Mr. Scamander  
“Scamander hm,”   
“Oh ya, just a work thing don't worry about it.” Tina reached to grab the letter from him when he pulled it behind his head and looked up at her.

“So I can read it then?”   
“Umm,” Newt couldn't have written anything to eccentric, then again he may have mentioned her sister and Jacob which Achillies wouldn't know about.

“ I prefer not you know official Ministry business.” she laughed nervously a grabbed the letter from his hand sliding it into her pocket before he could protest. Smiling at Achilles, She left the room, smiling, Newt Scamander had written her.

Theseus knocked on the door to Tina's office and walked in as she poured over Newt's letter for the… she had lost count how many times she had read it over by now but definitely more then she would like to admit 

“Hey Tina I had a few questions- what are you reading?”   
Tina looked up and froze to see the other Scamander brother starring her in the face clearly puzzled over why she was reading such a short document so intensely. 

“Oh nothing just a letter.” she placed it to the side and made sure that Newt's name was covered, she didny needs Theseus to know about all of this. 

“Well when you have finished pouring over your letter please come over to the north wing, we have a few things to discuss on account of the Grindelwald case.” Tina nodded and smiled hoping he would leave so she could read over Newt's letter again, he was such a dork and she could practically hear him stumbling over the words with his awkward little smile, she loved every part of it, every part of him. 

“Oh,” Theseus turned to look at her as he prepared t leave the room. “Please do tell Newt I say hello I'm sure he is wondering what I've been up to.” he winked ta Tina and left her small office and she starred at the empty doorway, jaw hanging.

Once she had gotten her bearings she pulled out a piece of paper to send Newt a response back. His letter had seemed so formally, then again, the last time he saw her she was still with Achilles, well still is with Achilles, well there is only so much she can do about that right now. The little inkpot on her desk held her silver quill, she picked it up and got to writing. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Now now Dougal that is very impolite come on.” Newt tried to pry the demiguise off of him to no avail. He really was a bit hungry now and wanted to make himself some tea, or maybe a cup of coffee, Tina drank coffee to wake herself up in the morning and considering how little sleep he's gotten he could use a cup now. 

By the time he had prayed the demiguise off him and but a kettle to boil a small owl came through the window and landed carefully on the window sill. He turned at the sound of the rattling frame and slowly walked over to grab the letter. Once he saw who the letter was from he practically screamed, Tina had written him back, not to mention how quickly she had done it 

He sat down at the small counter and stared at the parchment. The official Ministry seal layed matte but shiny on top holding closed what he most wanted to hear. Well, open it then if you really want to know. He slowly pulled up the wax seal and read what Tina had written to him. 

Dear, Newt (we are on a first-name basis now I assume)  
Work at the Ministry has been tiring but its always nice to know I have people who care about me. Of course, you can come visit. I am starting to miss Picket and Dougal. I'll have to send an owl to Queenie but knowing her shell decline and say she in the way and all this and that, well you know how she is. Achillies has been very kind and he came to visit while I'm at work.   
I am planning on heading back to Newyork in a few weeks but… although this might be inappropriate, I was wondering if Achilles and I could stay for a night or two? If you don't have space don't worry about it we can find an inn or hotel or whatever you have in England. I would enjoy (love) seeing you again.

Best Regards, (I Love You)  
, Tina

P.S. Theseus says hello

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed um pls comment I guess idk :D


End file.
